


Shadowhunters: season 4

by Beatlemania99



Category: Shadowhunters (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 14:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15390678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatlemania99/pseuds/Beatlemania99
Summary: Kat has a nineteen year old cousin who adores Shadowhunters, after fearing it's cancellation, 19 year old Amy McNamara is more than happy to know that there'll be a fourth season, Kat manages to get Amy a part in the fourth season.





	Shadowhunters: season 4

Hi, my name is Amy McNamara I'm 19 years old, you may have heard of my cousin Katherine McNamara, she played Clary Fairchild on Shadowhunters, I adore Shadowhunters, it's my favourite TV series, I've watched all three seasons and I am rewatching season one, if I had to pick one favourite character is would be Magnus Bane, played by Harry Shum Jr (he played Mike Chang on Glee), my favourite Shadowhunters romance couple would to be Magnus and Alec, I totally ship Male.

I currently attend University, studying music, I have several tattoos, many of them them are the Runes from Shadowhunters, Kat trained me to do combat, whatever she learnt for the action scenes in Shadowhunters, she'd teach me, it was fun, I fear that Shadowhunters won't return for a fourth season, I mean Lilith has been defeated, Jonathan and Valentine are dead, I don't know what they'd include in a fourth season: equality between Shadowhunters and Downworlders, Simon and Izzy getting together, Clary and Jace getting back together, Magnus regaining his magic after saving Jace, Magnus and Alec rekindling their love.

I'd always wanted to be part of Shadowhunters, but because of GCSE exams, college and now University, I couldn't get to Toronto, Canada, since I'm in England, though if I had a a character on Shadowhunters, it would be a Part Shadowhunter part Warlock who would take part in the romantic relationship between Magnus and Alec, and be a surrogate mother to any children they'd want to have.

I returned home for the summer, “Amy, I've decided to let you go to Toronto, Canada to see Kat” Mum said, my head snapped up, “really?” I asked, “yes, you've earned it, I told you that you had to get as far as the first year of University before I let you go, you studied hard, you've earned this, besides you could do with a break” Mum said, “Thank you, thank you, thank you” I said hugging her, “You’re welcome, and Kat said she'd call you today” Mum said before leaving my room.

I beamed, I could finally see my cousin and her costars, my phone rang, “Kat” I said answering, “ _Amy, I've got major news_ ” Kat said, I could tell that she was happy, “What is it cousin?” I asked, “ _Shadowhunters is back for a fourth season_ ” Kat said, those words made me ten times as happy as I already was, “Well, what have they planned since Lilth, Jonathan and Valentine are dead?” I asked.

“ _I can't tell you the specific storylines for the upcoming season, but what I can tell you is that there's a new character. Do remember what you would always tell me if you had a character?_ ” Kat ask, my breath hitched, did she get me a part in this season? “Yes, it would be a description of a character I'd want to portray” I replied.

“ _Well, I told the director about you, and you're playing the new character, she's called Penelope Fairchild, Clary's sister, and she's Part Shadowhunter part Warlock, and she'll be the third partner in Magnus and Alec's relationship_ ” Kat said, oh my god, “this is my dream, Mum's is letting me go to Toronto, Canada, so I can see you” I said, “ _that’s great_ ” Kat replied.

“oh, you should know that I have a crush on Harry Shum Jr” I said, I'm probably gonna regret telling her that, “ _i knew it, I knew it as soon as you saw his first appearance as Magnus_ ” Kat exclaimed, yep I definitely regret saying that, “Oh shut up” I said.

We ended the phone so I could pack, I'd be getting on the earliest flight to Toronto, I packed everything I could, including the Mortal Instruments book series, as I’m currently rereading it for the fun of it, I was so excited to see Kat again


End file.
